


Taking Care Of You

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim helps Blair to shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for patty1h.

Shaving foam tingled on Jim's fingertips as tiny bubbles burst against his skin.

"Just relax," he murmured, spreading the foam slowly over Blair's skin, taking far more care than he ever did in shaving himself. Blair's skin was soft and warm beneath his hand, a delicious contrast with the cool foam.

"I don't know about this, man," Blair's eyes followed Jim's hand nervously as Jim reached for the blade.

"Your arm's hurt, Chief," Jim explained reasonably. "You can't do it yourself."

"I know, man, but when you offered to shave me I thought you meant my _face_!"

Jim just smiled.


End file.
